En Lugar de un Adiós
by CarolinaLeto
Summary: Antes y después del final "El Retrato Olvidado". Ib y Garry trataran de volverse a encontrar ¿Podrá Ib recordarlo todo?
1. Hagamos una promesa

Primeramente esta pequeña historia esta basada en una canción llamada Sayonara no kawari ni fito de Polo Rockers. Sera muy cortita con solamente dos capítulos.

En Lugar de un Adiós

_Mientras los pétalos caen y desaparecen en la oscuridad._

Mi respiración era agitada, estábamos corriendo los dos juntos tratando de escapar de ese lugar de una vez. Había hecho algo de lo cual jamás me arrepentiría y eso fue protegerla. Me empecé a debilitar, mi cuerpo me dolía pero debía continuar.

Apenas me daba cuenta de que estaba temblando.

_Extrañamente, mis manos no se sienten frías. Porque siento la calidez de esas pequeñas manos que deje ir. Era el tiempo de_ despedirnos.

Yo no quería, no podía decirle "Adiós" ni mucho menos abandonarla.

_Ahora ve y no mires atrás. _Quise decirle, pero mi intento fue en vano, estaba apunto de caer cuando oí una voz suave desde el fondo del pasillo gritándome "¡Garry! ¿Estas bien?"

_Entre la mentira y la verdad elegí no responder. Porque era doloroso decirlo y no espero que me perdones. Pero por favor créeme ahora._

Caí, mis piernas no resistieron, ya no podía resistir mas. Ese dolor insoportable me obligo a caer.

_Temblando sutilmente me aferre suavemente a esas pequeñas manos._

Eran tan cálidas, quería y necesitaba sentir esa calidez una vez mas pero nunca me arrepentiría, sabia que la cuidaría sin importar lo que me pasara con tal de salir de aquí.

_Protegerte hasta el final se convirtió en mi único deseo._

¿Como llegue a este lugar? Yo quería irme con ella, escapar de esta pesadilla y seguir sintiendo su mano. ¿Voy a quedar atrapado en una galería hasta que nadie me recuerde?

_Si acaso Dios existe en un mundo como este. Que me diga cual es el significado de este interminable viaje._

¿Este es el fin? esa pregunta se me vino a la mente después de que mi visión se volvió borrosa ¡No! me grite a mi mismo pues no podía hablar, yo tenia que resistir.

_Aunque ya es débil mi voz, deja que esta la alcance. _Hago un esfuerzo, me duele incluso decir algo pero nunca la dejaría sola. _A esa niña que camina sola de vuelta a casa._ Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, no la puedo dejar ir sin decirle todo lo que he sentido.

_"Por favor no llores" dije mientras reía._ Sus ojos, esos perfectos ojos rojos estaban soltando lagrimas... Esta llorando ¿Por mi? _"No pongas esa cara triste" _No soportaba verla llorar, no quería verla sufrir mas de lo que ya lo había hecho en este lugar. Entonces recordé algo... Era cuando me encontraba tirado en el suelo por culpa de 'La Dama de Azul' al quitarme mi rosa, ahí fue cuando la conocí y le dije algo muy importante en ese momento. Con todas mis fuerzas que me quedaban lo volví a decir._  
_

_"Hagamos una promesa" _Por un momento paro de llorar, simplemente me miro a los ojos y se fue, pude ver por ultima vez ese lindo rostro.

_Aun si este mundo llegara a su fin, no estuvo tan mal._

Ib... Mi niña, por fin lo comprendí, espero no causarle dolor con mi ausencia pero por otro lado espero que Mary no le cause daño y la pueda cuidar como a una hermana. Aunque comprendo su soledad, yo se que desde el fondo de mi corazón hice lo correcto. Nunca le fallaría...

_Después__ de este mágico encuentro al fondo del océano._

_Puedo dormir tranquilamente._


	2. ¿Me recuerdas?

Años Después:

Allí estaba yo, parada... Viendo todo lo que había a mi alrededor un poco confundida, ese lugar... Estaba segura de que lo había visto antes, si a ese lugar solamente había ido una vez en mi vida cuando tenia 9 años pero lo extraño era que no recuerdo mucho de ese día.

Era como si aquí hubiera pasado algo importante ¿Acaso me empezaba a sentir melancólica?. Por un momento me detuve a pensar que olvide. Un sueño, un recuerdo, una persona, un sentimiento... Tal vez una promesa.

Estaba oscuro, solo un poco pero claro solo era un día cualquiera visitando una galería con mis padres. Solamente alcanzaba ver a tes personas, dos de ellas eran mis padres pero la ultima persona era un chico que no reconocía ¿Quien era él? me pregunte varias veces. Mamá y papá me regañaban y decían lo linda que me veía callada, nunca me gusto eso era como ser una persona sin emociones, quería ser una persona que se exprese como cualquier otra pero ahí estaba yo, caminando sola por esos pasillos con poca luz y decorados con hermosos cuadros colgados en la pared.

El mismo chico del principio se estaba acercando a mi de una manera muy calmada como si le vi la cara, me era familiar ¿Donde la había visto antes? Tenia su ojo izquierdo cubierto por ese cabello tan largo y bonito. El peli morado seguía sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, curiosamente no tenia miedo sino al contrario algo me tranquilizaba en aquel tipo alto, creo que era esa expresión que poseía ¿Que tenia esa persona en especial?

-¿Me recuerdas?- Fue lo primero que me dijo, quise responderle pero no pude, no es que no quisiera pero... -Oye, Ib ¿Porque eres tan callada? Deberías hablar mas- Me sorprendí todavía mas que antes, entonces antes de que pudiera decir algo me miro a los ojos buscando una respuesta.

-¿C-como sabes mi nombre?- Mis nervios aumentaban a cada minuto que pasaba, nunca me habían dicho algo así como "Deberías hablar mas" porque siempre me mantuve callada, nadie quería que hablara o que contara acerca de mi día o algo así, simplemente mis padres me querían así... silenciosa ¿Porque este hombre me pedía todo lo contrario?

-Hey, Ib ¿Acaso olvidaste la promesa que hicimos?- Un momento... ¿Promesa? a que se refería con promesa, tal vez el y yo hicimos una promesa.

-¿Que clase de promesa?- le pregunte, que acaso hay algo que este olvidando... Por mas que quisiera no podía recordar nada, me estaba confundiendo por lo que quería salir corriendo de esta galería tan extraña pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, el peli morado se puso de rodillas para poder mirarme mas de cerca. Mi corazón latía con mas fuerza conforme me miraba con esos ojos que parecían mostrarme que podía confiar en el y me respondió.

-Una promesa de reunión- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, entonces por unos segundos lo recordé... Yo, justo en este lugar tiempo atrás estaba llorando ¿Porque lloraba? ¿Que paso en este lugar cuando tenia nueve años? Demasiadas preguntas cruzaron por mi mente... Pétalos, fue cuando lo recordé todo, había pétalos azules tirados en el suelo en un pasillo oscuro, si exacto también tenia alguien a mi lado todo el tiempo, solo por un segundo recordé aquella rosa tan hermosa...

-Tú... Eres G-gar...- Me interrumpió poniendo su dedo indice para que no terminara la frase.

-No lo olvides, Ib... Siempre cuidaré de ti- Fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de pararse e irse caminando tan tranquilamente. No es justo ahora lo sabia todo, su nombre, su deseo de protegerme y cuidarme hasta el final pero esas lagrimas, si esas malditas lagrimas de aquel día volvían a mi rostro ¿Porque? Lo único que quería en ese entonces era escapar junto con esa persona que se sacrifico por mi y cuando por fin la tenia frente a mi...

-¡Garry! ¡Espera!- Intente detenerlo pero simplemente desapareció en la oscuridad, esa oscuridad que poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en luz poco a poco y algo paso después, algo que no quería que pasara, ese momento quería que fuese eterno, estar ahí... Frente a él y sentir esa calidez que alguna vez sentí. Exacto lo que paso después fue que yo DESPERTÉ, volví, todo fue un sueño tan real. Ese chico de antes, creo que no solamente en este sueño ha estado ya lo he presenciado en otros pero aveces sigo dudando de su existencia, claro, él que me miro diferente a los demás, que hablara y me expresara delante de él.

Entendí lo que me quiso decir, simplemente no me quería ver triste, siempre me quería ver sonriendo. Lo supe en el momento en el que me miro directamente a los ojos, entonces lo vi, su sinceridad, su cariño y su único deseo de protegerme, pero lo mas importante es que por alguna extraña razón siento que ese ser que no recuerdo EXISTE.


End file.
